Hundred Dolars Worth Kiss
by Iva.Yaritza
Summary: The college student, Alec Lightwood, got out of the bed to endure what seemed to be one of the worst days of his existence. But maybe Magnus Bane can help to change things a little…
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This is my first attempt at Malec and my first story with chapters. I'll try and post at least once a week, but I won't make any promises. Comments are always welcome, especially because English isn't my first language, so corrections on grammar and vocabulary are appreciated.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. This is non-profit. It's only purpose is to entertain myself and the readers.

 **Chapter 01 – Getting ready for the day ahead**

The alarm clock announced with a shrieking noise the beginning of a new day.

Alec grunted as he slowly crawled out of bed. His head pounded like a bad enthusiastic drummer had made his home in it. His eyes where red and heavy with exhaustion. Ninety percent of his body were so sore he felt like a truck had hit him. Summing all up, he had the flu. And it was Izzy and Jace's fault!

The previous night, Alec had to go out of his warm and comfortable apartment and into a freezing cold and rainy night at " _three in the freaking morning"_! Why he had to do that? Simply because his siblings decided that it was a wonderful idea to go to a party in _"God knows where"_ on a Wednesday, even though all the three of them had classes early on Thursday. So, after enjoying themselves for about five hours, they ended up too drunk to even walk and called dearest big brother Alec for the rescue.

And here he was now. Fighting to get out of bed at seven in the morning while sick and sleep deprived. For a moment, he thought of going back to bed to sleep the flu off. He had pretty good grades, he _could_ afford to miss a couple of classes. Then he remembered. He had an English Literature of the 17th Century test today with Professor Jackson, who had been out to get him ever since Alec dared to correct him during class. Just his luck…

Since there was no way out of this, Alec dragged himself to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. Then he gathered his books and wallet, opting to eat something at the coffee shop near the campus instead of starting a fire in his own kitchen.

Magnus lazily stretched between the chartreuse yellow sheet and the fluffy hot pink blanket. He rolled out of bed, turned the radio on and started his morning routine. It was seven in the morning, but he didn't mind one little bit. Because it was a Thursday and Thursdays were the most fabulous days of the week.

That's not just because on Thursdays Magnus had his favorite classes, but also because it was the day of the week he could freely ogle an adorably shy boy he has been crushing on for months. Alexander Lightwood was the big brother of one of the most fashionable girls he has ever met, Isabelle Lightwood - Izzy for those closest to her. They weren't really friends, but they discussed fashion from time to time and they were on the guest list of each other's parties. That's, by the way, how Magnus met dearest Alexander.

After showering, still with no more than a crimson towel around his waist, he stopped in front of the closet to choose the perfect outfit for the day. He wanted to dress to impress. Not that he didn't do that every day, but today was special. Today he would gather all his courage and try to entice Alexander out of his shell. He was determined. He was going to have a proper conversation with that pretty boy even if it was the last thing he would do on his life!

When Magnus was all done and ready, he walked toward the door while sending a quick message to his friends, Catarina and Ragnor. He needed to meet them before going to class, so they could think of an excuse for them to join Isabelle and Alexander's group of friends for lunch. Once receiving their confirmation, he locked the door of his loft and headed out the building.


	2. Coffee Shop

A.N.: Chapter two! I hope you people are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying to write it. Special thanks to those who subscribed, sent kudos and/or bookmarked this fic. I'm used to hiding my writings, so it really makes me happy to now there are people who like my works.

 **Chapter 02 – Coffee Shop**

Alec entered the coffee shop, heading straight to the counter to buy an espresso and a cinnamon roll. He had decided to skip his first class and show up only for the unescapable one. Once he received his order, he slumped on a booth and opened his notes to review the test material, only to close it again. His throbbing head and watering nose wouldn't let him focus. He was also having trouble sitting comfortably.

 _ **This exam is going to be complete disaster.**_

His cellphone beeped with a new message from Izzy. It was the picture of a red shoe with a broken heel. Before he could send a message back, his cellphone beeped again – a text message this time.

[To Alec L.] _Look what you did to my poor babies!_

[To Izzy L.] _What do you mean? I don't think I ever saw it before._

[To Alec L.] _This is the left foot of the pair I was wearing yesterday! Couldn't you have been more careful?!_

[To Izzy L.] _I had other things to worry about._

[To Alec L.] _Like?_

[To Izzy L.] _IDK… Like carrying you and Jace to the car in one piece?_

[To Alec L.] _Really?! You should have developed a technique to carry our things us and to the car in safety by now._

[To Izzy L.] _You're kidding, right?! There's no way I'm ever rescuing you again! I'm a freaking mess 'cause of you._

[To Alec L.] _What do you mean?_

[To Izzy L.] _I have an exam with Jackson today. And thanks to you I'm sick. If I don't pass this class, I'm blaming you._

[To Alec L.] _OMG! I'm so sorry Big Bro!_

[To Izzy L.] _It's Ok. Just don't do it again._

[To Alec L.] _I'm feeling so bad right now. You won't work today, right?_

[To Izzy L.] _No. Luke asked me to cover him on Saturday morning, so he'll be working my shift today._

[To Alec L.] _Great! I'll go to yours once class ends. I'll buy some medicine on my way and make you some chicken_ _stock._

[To Izzy L.] _No! There's no need! You don't need to cook for me! I know you have lots of work to do._

[To Alec L.] _Nonsense! Gotta go now. See you at lunch?_

[To Izzy L.] _Sure._

 _ **Shit! I should have seen that coming…**_

The last thing Alec need right now was Izzy food poisoning him or burning his apartment to ashes. He was aware that he wasn't a chef himself, but he knew his way around the kitchen on normal circumstances. Isabelle on the other hand… She had set almost every single dishcloth he owned on fire at least once. Her cooking always tasted disgusting and those who dared to eat it, more often than not, ended in a hospital.

 _ **Who burns pasta?! How did she even…**_

As he mentally ranted about his sister's cooking skills or the lack of them, the coffee shop's door opened to a quite noisy group, led by the one and only Magnus Bane.

Magnus agreed to meet Ragnor and Catarina a block away from the coffee shop where their little reunion would take place. As usual, he was fashionably late, having stopped to buy some beauty care products he absolutely couldn't live without. And as he walked to them, he took his time checking out his to best friends.

Catarina was elegant as usual, sporting a white sweater, cerulean pencil skirt and stilettos, topped with a steel blue coat that hang over her shoulders. Her long and curly blond hair swayed softly on the chilly wind. She was a medical student, which was quite fitting, as she was the most caring, liable and focused person Magnus knew. She could also be scary as hell if angered.

Ragnor was a history student. It was also fitting in some weird way since he was as recluse, boring and serious as human being can possibly be. But he was also a loyal friend. He was wearing not too loose fitting cargo pants, dark olive long sleeved V-neck, warm brown wool jacket and moccasins. He had a very common tone of light brown hair, but had very expressive green eyes.

His two besties were immersed in conversation, barely noticing what was going on around them. They looked good together. Not that either of them would admit it, though. Magnus hoped that, one of these days, they would stop tip toing around each other and kiss already.

"Good morning, lovelies!" Magnus greeted loudly, being still a few feet away from the pair, making some heads turn their way.

Ragnor's shoulders slumped as if he was trying to hide from view. "Why do you need to be so… so…"

"Charming, stunning, perfect?" supplied Magnus.

"I was going with annoying and obtuse, actually." Corrected the green-eyed one.

"Magnus, you are late. Where have you been?" Catarina interrupted the starting banter before it went out of hand.

"Cat, my dear. I had to stop and buy some things of the ultimate importance. But let's get going. I'm dying for a Chai Latte and we have some plotting to do."

They talked and complained about their respective classes while walking. Magnus was so entertained explaining to his friends what he intended to create for his Creative Design Project and making his order that he didn't notice the pair of bright blue eyes that observed his every move from the moment he set foot into the coffee shop.


End file.
